herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lupinrangers
The , individually known as the , are the main characters of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. They are composed of two gentlemen thieves and a lady thief searching to retrieve the Lupin Collection. Lupinrangers History Prior to the series start, the three Lupinrangers each had a loved one that was apparently killed by a mysterious whistling Gangler Monster that froze them solid before they shattered. In their grief, each was approached by Kogure, who presented them with a VS Changer and a Dial Fighter, and promised to restore their loved ones to them in return for the retrieval of the Lupin Collection. Infiltrating the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, the three Lupinrangers beat officers of GSPO in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Comme un cube qui roule. On the following day, while his teammates picked up the slack at Bistrot Jurer, Kairi returned the Lupin Collection item to Kogure while receiving next objective; the Allume-moi held by Garatt Nargo at the vacant Konoe Factory on Kurehama Pier. Though caught by Ruretta with his teammates Tooma Yoimachi and Umika Hayami at the Monster's mercy, the Lupinranger soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their own VS Changers which they used to transform into the Patrangers with the intent to arrest both the Gangler and the Lupinrangers. Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thieves In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters. Though the Patrangers took pursuit in the Trigger Machines, the Lupinrangers were ultimately successful in eluding the police. While officially enemies, the Patrangers' promise to eliminate the Gangler threat struck a chord with the Lupinrangers' own. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers faced him first, followed by the Patrangers. After acquiring his piece of the Lupin Collection, Kairi was content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, the Lupinrangers boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could used his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities and the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, Goodie also took his leave. After returning the Allume-moi to Kogure, the Lupinrangers were given their next target: Namero Bacho, whom they found engaged in battle with the Patrangers. Both at the Bistrot and in battle, Tooma repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Patrangers' VS Changers. Kairi confronted him on this, and presented an alternative tactic by using the Patrangers as bait to lure out the Gangler. While the Patrangers were incapacitated, the Lupinrangers, having caught up with GoodStriker, used his power in the VS Changer to finish off Namero; Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected, by split in three, allowing the Lupinrangers to perform a five-man Itadaki Strike. When they mentioned not having told Kogure about Goodie, he hastily took his leave, and it was the Patrangers whose power he granted to form the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and defeated the enlarged Gangler. Returning the Qui a fait qui to Kogure, the thieves learnt that GoodStriker would always be difficult to handle and that he could well have had a part in the Patrangers receiving Lupin Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Bistrot for their dinner date. Gallery Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.jpg dc6wsqp-28adedbf-0108-46e6-9bbe-81f4229c173e.png dc6zk27-544ef56b-ad32-4747-8482-6e04e729f16a.png dc6zmaf-4c2268e9-33a1-4c24-81a7-ae7ecef34fba.png dcbldwu-110ce8e2-3180-42f9-b61c-b1f106526067.png Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Vigilante Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Organizations Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Chaotic Good